Malicious Intent
by RandyOrton'sVixen
Summary: What happens when the McMahon family realizes that The one who was closest to them, would be the one to try and destroy them?
1. Chapter 1

Title - Malicious Intent

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - It's just a story folks

Distribution - Please ask first

Characters - The McMahon's, Triple H and more

Contains - Sex, death, drama, angst

Spoilers - None

Summary - What happens when the McMahon family realizes that

The one who was closest to them, would be the one to try and destroy them?

Chapter 1/?

The hospital room was illuminated by the one small light above the

Bed, it really didn't matter any way the nurses muttered to themselves

Since the man in the bed wouldn't be using it much longer anyway.

Vincent Kennedy McMahon or Vinnie Mac as he was known to professional

Wrestling fans everywhere had been in a drug induced coma for the past three weeks, as a result of the near fatal hit and run that had occurred after

A taping of Monday Night Raw.

His wife Linda had been by his side day and night sending countless

As yet unanswered prayers that her husband would open his eyes just one

More time.

Finally the doctor in charge of Vince's case had made a secret phone call

To Shane McMahon and after listening to the doctor's report he had reluctantly agreed to talk to his mother.

*Connecticut General Hospital*

Linda was gripping the cup of coffee so hard her knuckles were white.

Shane glanced quickly at his sister Stephanie before they both sat down across from her.

"Mom please listen to me okay, Doctor Palmer called me and we had a

Talk"

"Just what did that quack have to say?" she asked her only son.

"Doctor Palmer is the best…" he began to argue until Stephanie

Laid a hand on his arm stopping him.

"What were trying to get at here is…Dad's not going to get any

Better"

Linda closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head as if they were lying.

"He just needs some more time to rest, he's not going to leave me"

Stephanie stood up walking over to the coffee machine, as Shane reached

Over taking their mother's hands forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Mom…..those machines are keeping him alive…..we have to let him go"

"I know your right Shane" she said standing up.

Suddenly the coffee cup came crashing against the wall, and Stephanie turned just in time to see her mother collapse into Shane's arms as he

Sank down on the couch rocking her gently as she called for the man

Across the hall.

*Later that day*

It seemed as if every person on the WWE roster had been by to check on Linda and the family before going in to see "The Boss" as he was known

Around the company.

Stephanie was standing at the window watching the cars come in and out

When she felt arms move around her and she was pulled back against a

Very muscular chest.

"How is he doing?" a voice whispered in her ear, and she turned wrapping her arms around the neck of her husband Paul.

"The same…..Shane and I talked to mom this morning"

"How did that go?" he asked.

"Just like we expected…none of us want to let him go, but he wouldn't want this"

Moving to push some hair off her face, he kissed her deeply simply

Holding her close for a few moments.

"Oh…I'm sorry" came a voice from behind them, and they turned to see

Shane's wife Marissa standing there tears falling down her face.

"It's okay Rissa, how are you guys holding up?" Paul asked as she came

Further into the room.

"Shane won't talk to me…..about anything"

"That's how the McMahon men are unfortunately" Stephanie replied softly.

"I know he's hurting Steph, but he wont let me in what can I do please tell

Me?"

"Your doing it …just be there for him and remind him how much you

Love him when he wants to talk he will"

"I just cannot believe this is happening I mean we all thought Vince would live to be a hundred, and nothing bad could happen to him"

"Somebody must have had other ideas" Paul said shaking his head.

"Do the police have any leads?" Marissa asked.

"We just keep hearing it's an ongoing investigation" Stephanie replied.

"You know something I just wish they would give me ten minutes alone with whoever did it"

"That's not going to help anything Paul let the police take care of it" Stephanie said.

"We probably should post an update on the website….the fans will want to know how he's doing" Marissa pointed out as Shane walked in the room.

"She is the most stubborn woman I have ever met" he muttered.

"Now we know where you get it from" Steph replied.

"Not funny Steph" he replied sitting down.

"I just want her to go down and get a cup of coffee with me, it's not like

I want to go to the Starbucks across town" he pointed out.

"Would you want to leave my side if that was me in that bed?" Marissa

Pointed out.

"Don't even suggest that" he said his face almost going pale.

"Exactly Shane she loves him and she doesn't want to leave his

Side for anything"

"Lord knows he's given her enough reasons to through the years" Stephanie

Pointed out moving to sit next to her brother.

"I remember one time she told him Jerry Springer was too tame for our

Family" Shane said chuckling.

"Yeah we are definitely not the Ozzie and Harriet of the WWE"

""I'm going to go and try and talk to your mom" Paul said starting

From the room.

"Good luck" Shane called out.

"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria , and get something to eat?"

Stephanie said following them to the elevators.

*In The Cafeteria*

They were sitting at a table by the wall when the announcement came.

"Code blue room 1175.…..code blue room 1175"

Shane met Stephanie's gaze across the table one thought filtering

Through both their minds.

That was Vince's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Title - Malicious Intent

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - It's just a story folks

Distribution - Please ask first

Characters - The McMahon's, Triple H and more

Contains - Sex, death, drama, angst

Spoilers - None

Summary - What happens when the McMahon family realizes that

The one who was closest to them, would be the one to try and destroy them?

Chapter 2/?

Shane was the first one to make it to the room, and he found Paul standing there in the waiting room, his arms wrapped protectively around a sobbing

Linda.

"They won't let me go in there….I just want to be with him" she said

Softly.

"Mom, they need to be able to work on him" Shane replied catching Paul's

Gaze, then darting a glance over to Stephanie across the room.

Seeming to get the message Paul gently eased away from Linda before moving to attempt to comfort his wife.

"I remember the day we got married" she said, he looked so handsome"

"Tell me about that day" Shane replied trying to get his mom centered on

Something else for the moment at least.

Linda smiled going back to that day in her mind.

"We were so young and so nervous, but from the moment I saw your

Dad standing at the altar I knew he was the one for me"

"You know I really hope Marissa and I can have that kind of marriage"

"You guys are going to be celebrating your golden anniversary" she replied.

"What about those two?" he asked glancing over at his sister.

"Paul, has really been good for your sister in a lot of ways…"

Before she could finish her thought she saw a figure clad in scrubs

Coming out from the restricted area, and she grabbed for Shane's

Hand.

"Linda…I'm so sorry we did everything we could"

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" he asked.

Suddenly Paul moved over to catch her arm.

Linda….don't put yourself through this"

"Put myself through what Paul….saying goodbye to the

Love of my life?"

"You know I'm just trying to think of you….trying to spare you any more

Pain"

"Maybe he's right mom" Stephanie spoke up, and her mother simply

Stared at her for a moment.

Shane moved to try and diffuse what he could sense was becoming a very

Volatile situation.

"They just mean mom…." he began only to have her whirl on him.

"Listen to me all three of you….I don't care what it involves I am

Going to go say goodbye to my husband" she replied walking quickly

Past all of them.

*Vince's room*

They had already placed the sheet over him, when she came into the room.

"Vince….I don't want to accept what they are telling me, but I guess

I have to" she said quietly.

Reaching over she tugged a Kleenex from the box before continuing.

"My heart is breaking, but I know that we will be together again some

Day forever…..I love you Vincent Kennedy McMahon then now and

Forever" she said before she walked from the room.

*Later that evening - Channels Restaurant*

"We need to prepare a statement for the fans" Paul said as they

Sat each lost in their own thoughts, nobody really touching their

Food.

"Could we please just for five seconds be the McMahon family, not

The McMahon's of the WWE?" Linda asked tiredly.

"Sorry" he said quietly moving to take a drink of his wine.

"No Paul….I'm sorry it's just this has been such a long journey"

"We understand mom, why don't we take you home and you can try and

Get some rest?" Stephanie spoke up.

"Okay that would be good I guess"

"You go ahead with Steph mom…I can bring your car back later"

"Thank you Shane….you know he loved you so much" she said laying

Her hand against his cheek.

"I know mom I loved him too" he replied quietly.

"Mom, why don't you come to our house tonight the girls would love

To see you" Steph said referring to the three daughters she shared with

Paul.

"Don't want to impose"

"Seriously mom you are not imposing and besides you need to be with

Family right now"

"Are you guys sure?" she asked.

"We are more then sure…..now come on let's go" Paul said grabbing

For the check.

They all stood, and Stephanie moved over to hug her brother tightly.

"Will you call me later, you know to let me know how she is?"

"Of course…..I love you Shane O Mac" she said smiling because

She knew how he detested that nick name.

"Love you more Princess Steph" he replied moving to shake Paul's

Hand as Steph went to speak to Marissa.

They said their goodbyes, and each left the restaurant lost in their

Own thoughts once again it was going to be a long few days.

*Shane and Marissa's place*

Shane was sitting on the bed when Marissa came in from the bathroom.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked laying down.

"Just keep thinking about all the time we spent apart, all the times I

Never told him I loved him"

"Baby he knew how you felt"

"We sure had some nasty fights though…..and now I just want to be

Half the man he was"

"I love you Shane McMahon" she said, and he turned smiling at her.

"Not half as much as I love you Mrs. McMahon" he replied reaching over

To turn off the light.

*Paul and Stephanie's place*

He walked out of the kitchen shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked as she was picking up the toys

Off the floor.

"Nothing….just been a long day" he said.

Setting the toys down, she moved to wrap her arms around his waist.

"Would you please….just hold me tonight?" she asked quietly.

Suddenly he quickly pulled away from her heading for the bedroom.

"Sorry honey I have a headache" he said shutting the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Title - Malicious Intent

Author - RandyOrton'sVixen

Rating - M

Disclaimer - It's just a story folks

Distribution - Please ask first

Characters - The McMahon's, Triple H and more

Contains - Sex, death, drama, angst

Spoilers - None

Summary - What happens when the McMahon family realizes that

The one who was closest to them, would be the one to try and destroy them?

Chapter 3/?

*3 am*

Stephanie moved to ease the book out of her sleeping child's hands setting it on the night stand before placing a soft kiss against her forehead slipping from the room.

As she was making her way back to her own room she stopped staring at

The family pictures that lined one of the walls, so many memories in each

And every frame.

There was a picture of her and Paul on their wedding day.

Her father had absolutely forbade her from even talking to Paul for the

Longest until one night at the arena he had caught them kissing in Stephanie's office.

Her hand moved to the next picture…it was her dad holding their first

Born at the hospital he had been such a proud grandpa, making sure the whole floor knew his granddaughter was the prettiest.

A wave of emotion came over her and the tears began to flow as she sank

To the floor whispering one single simple word….Daddy"

*The Next Day - Garrison Funeral Home*

CNN was the first news van to show up, and Shane walked inside fuming.

"The anchor and the camera man are out there taking bets on how many

Wrestlers show up"

"Try and ignore it Shane let's just get through this day" Stephanie moving

To pull her youngest daughter's hair into a ponytail.

"Where's grandpa?" the young girl asked looking up at her mom.

Shane walked over laying a hand on his sister's arm.

"They don't need to be here…..let Marissa run them to the house, and

They can play in the pool or something?"

"I….okay" she agreed finally moving to gather her kids things.

*Two hours later*

Shane McMahon stood at the podium staring down intently for a moment at

The casket.

"My father was not the kind who would play catch in the front yard, but that

Was okay he still made sure Stephanie and I learned about hard work and never giving up on our dreams"

Stephanie took a quick look around the church noticing the camera's and

Silently thanking Shane that he had suggested the kids go back to the house.

Moving her hand over she tried to join it with her husband's, but he quickly pulled his away pretending to brush off something on his suit jacket.

Taking a quick glance at his watch, he tried to figure in his head how

Much longer this was going to go on.

He ached to be back at the estate going through every paper that wasn't

Nailed down in Vince's office, but he had to play the good husband for

A little bit longer.

He was taking a quick glance around the church when his gaze connected

With Nikki Bella, and she smiled at him giving him a quick wave.

It took half a second before he glanced toward the back of the church,

And she nodded indicating she understood.

He stood up starting to move past Stephanie.

"Be right back going to the men's room" he said trying to keep the glee out of his voice.

*Later that day - The Estate*

Linda walked into the bedroom sitting down on the bed, her mind

Replaying the past few days.

Shane and Marissa had invited her to come spend a few days with

Them, but she had assured them she would be fine and she had to

Face the house sometime.

Her dinner had consisted of a cheese sandwich and a bottle of water,

And now her only plan was to try and get some rest.

Moving over to grab her night gown she noticed a box on top of Vince's

Dresser and she walked over picking it up.

The first thing she picked up was a copy of her birth announcement.

"How in the world did he get this?" she asked herself moving to find

Every note she had ever written him, even if it was a post it note.

Finally mentions of their wedding and the births of Shane and Stephanie

As they appeared in the local papers.

Shaking her head she replaced each item gently thinking about how her

Husband could be so romantic when he put his mind to it.

*The next day - about 5 am*

Linda was on her third cup of coffee as she planned what she was going

To do that day.

First off she had to meet with Shane and the board of directors about

What was going to happen now that Vince was gone.

The phone rang as she was washing out her cup, and she grabbed it

Quickly.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Linda…..it's Jerry Lawler"

"Hey Jerry how are you?"

"I'm okay actually the reason I called ….Linda if you need anything please don't hesitate to call I don't care what time it is"

"Thank you Jerry that's very sweet" she said softly.

"You don't have to thank me I want to do this"

"The whole roster has been so ….amazing"

"Vince always said we were like one big family"

"Yeah he really was a great guy….I'm going to miss him so

Much"

"We just have to remember the good times and know that he wouldn't want

Us to be unhappy" she replied quietly.

"Your right and I mean it about calling me even if it's just to talk"

"Okay Jerry I promise" she said as they hung up.

She quickly dialed Shane's number surprised when Marissa answered.

"Hi ….how are you holding up?"

"So so…..why are you answering Shane's phone?" she inquired.

"Because he's making me breakfast in bed"

"Excuse me?" Linda asked not sure she heard her correctly.

"Well yes after I told him he was going to be a daddy…..he kind

Of insisted on it"

"Oh Marissa that's wonderful"

"We think so too…..and if it's a boy we would like to name him

Vincent….."

"I think he would be honored" Linda replied as the tears started again, only

This time they were happy tears and she welcomed them.


End file.
